El fin de un humano, el nacimiento de un demonio
by Shialid
Summary: ¿Cómo fue la vida de Xellos tan solo unas horas antes de convertirse en demonio? Su familia, su ciudad natal… ¿Por qué lo hizo?


**El fin de un humano, el nacimiento de un demonio  
**

El sol de primavera poco a poco iba recostándose sobre las montañas de Kataart, mientras el reino de Gairia comenzaba a despoblarse y cada una de las pequeñas casas iba siendo iluminada por tenues luces de velas que alumbraban las oscuras noches de la ciudad.

Pero un pequeño grupo de niños de un pequeño pueblo a las afueras se resistía a ir a casa, jugando con un pequeño fuego encendido por uno de los jóvenes de la ciudad.  
El chisporroteo de las ramitas al fuego tenía un encanto especial aquella noche, no era un fuego de un color rojo vivo sino de un tono azulado, del color del cielo del verano.  
- ¡Qué bonito!- dijo uno de los niños que se situaban en torno al fuego.  
El joven de laceo pelo oscuro y corto a media melena al cual casi su flequillo tapaba sus rasgados ojos grises sonrió amablemente.  
- ¿si verdad? Me enseño mi padre a hacerlo cuando aún era pequeño, pero no acerquéis las manos, podéis quemaros.  
- Oye, dijo otro niño tirando de su capa, ¿me enseñarás algún día a hacer algo así?- el chico se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rió.  
- Bueno quizá cuando seas más mayor.  
- Dices que tu padre te enseñó a hacerlo cuando aun eras más pequeño.- replicó el mismo niño.  
- Bueno pero es diferente.  
- ¿y por qué?  
- Bueno porque…- en ese instante, y sintiéndose salvado, una de las madres de los niños se acercó al grupo.  
- Hola Xellos.- dijo la mujer sonriendo amablemente.  
- Hola Alissa.- contestó el joven entonces sin dejar de sonreír.  
- ¿Qué tal llevas ser el niñero de todas las madres de la zona?- bromeó la mujer entonces.  
Xellos comenzó a reír mientras el pequeño volvía a comenzar a hablar con el resto de sus compañeros.  
- Llevo mucho tiempo sin volver por aquí, teniendo en cuenta que he regresado de un largo viaje, mi padre anda todo el día de un lado a otro por la mansión y metido en el sótano, viene bien un poco de compañía algo menos, infantil. - Alissa se rió entonces de nuevo.  
- Bueno, no sé quien disfruta más con los conjuros cuando te pones con los niños. En eso te pareces a tu padre.  
- Creo que, me recuerdan a mi cuando tenía su edad, quería saberlo todo.- contestó el.  
Ella por su parte asintió.  
- ¿sabes que mi hija mayor está pensando abrir una escuela?, tal vez podrías ayudarla. - Xellos miró a Alissa y negó con la cabeza.  
- No quiero permanecer aquí desde que me marché por primera vez con catorce años.- entonces sonrió amargamente.-Amo este lugar, pero a la vez me trae malos recuerdos.- La mujer asintió.  
- Es por lo de tu madre ¿verdad?- hizo una breve pausa y vio la expresión de Xellos que indicaba que había acertado.- La echamos mucho de menos, ahora no hay nadie que enseñe a los niños como ella lo hacía, tenía su carácter a veces, pero era una gran persona, fue un terrible accidente.  
- Creo que sabes lo que opino al respecto Alissa, no considero que el hecho de que un dragón destruya un templo completamente, y del modo en que lo hizo, sea por accidente.  
- Les tenemos cerca, era un dragón dorado joven y estaba trastornado, no le des más vueltas.- en ese momento el pequeño que había estado preguntando se aproximó a ambos.  
- mama, ¿vamos a casa? Tengo hambre.- dijo entonces.  
- ¡Claro que sí!- contestó su madre cogiéndole en brazos.- ¡Y vosotros venid también! ¡Vamos, os tengo que llevar a vuestras casas!- gritó la mujer.  
Los niños entre protestas y quejas comenzaron a adentrarse en el pueblo.  
- Bueno Xellos, nos vemos otra vez mañana, piensa al menos lo que te he dicho. -entonces se dio la vuelta para volver al pueblo mientras Xellos iba hacia la mansión en la que vivía con su padre a las afueras de la ciudad.  
El chico iba cabizbajo aproximándose hacia su casa, a decir verdad hablar de la muerte de su madre le había afectado, entre otras muchas cosas porque Xellos jamás pensó que la destrucción del templo fuera solo un accidente.  
Recordó entonces como sucedió todo.  
Aquel día era el que normalmente su padre iba al templo a ver a su madre, y Xellos estaba con ella cuando sucedió.  
Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa y de forma demasiado calculada, un perturbado mental no habría incendiado ciertas zonas, que casualmente se hallaban donde su padre solía esperar para hablar con su madre, y el derrumbamiento no se habría situado por la salida secreta del templo, que los sacerdotes utilizaban al haber problemas.  
Xellos se había salvado porque su madre lanzó un hechizo defensivo, un escudo y después le protegió con su propio cuerpo.  
Tenía solo siete años cuando sucedió aquello y a los catorce no pudo seguir soportando aquellos recuerdos que le causaban pesadillas al dormir, la sangre, el cuerpo de su madre, su padre herido…  
Los dragones excusaron que se trataba de un joven dragón perturbado, sin embargo a Xellos jamás le convenció esa teoría y sabía el porqué de aquel ataque, el poder de su padre.

Levantó la vista entonces, sin apenas darse cuenta había llegado a su casa.  
Abrió la puerta despacio, a pesar de estar oscuro fuera no había luces en la parte superior y es que tras la muerte de su madre no solo él había cambiado.

Al atacar el templo su padre se encontraba allí y quedó imposibilitado de una pierna con lo cual siempre llevaba un báculo consigo que le servía para aumentar su poder mágico y también como apoyo.  
El báculo parecía estar formado de hueso y algo parecido a un resistente cristal transparente, tenía una esfera roja que parecía flotar en la parte superior, pero no era más que un efecto óptico del cristal combinado con el hueso.  
Tras la muerte de su madre su padre comenzó a pasar días enteros en el sótano entre sus experimentos e investigaciones, Xellos se marchó cuanto tuvo edad suficiente y había comenzado a investigar hechizos, entre ellos algunos extraídos de la biblia Cleir, mientras su padre creaba conjuros nuevos.  
Había pasado dos años fuera de casa, y llegado un momento, tras enfrentarse a amenazas, problemas, e incluso algún que otro demonio había pensado que era el momento de volver a casa al menos por un tiempo para descansar, y así ya llevaba una semana en su pueblo natal.

Bajó al sótano para hablar con el único habitante de la gran mansión, apenas podía ver nada por el camino pero conocía aquella casa como la palma de su mano.  
- ¡¿Padre?!- gritó entonces mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
No hubo respuesta alguna.

Xellos pisó el último escalón que daba al oscuro sótano, susurró unas palabras y una pequeña esfera de luz apareció en su mano, su padre parecía no estar en casa.  
Se aproximó a una única vela encendida para después acercarla a un conducto de piedra lleno de un liquido espeso, el resultado fue que el fuego comenzó a recorrer el mismo iluminando por completo la estancia.  
Entonces vio sobre la mesa una caja, tenía una serie de runas e inscripciones sobre ella.  
Cogió la misma y comenzó a abrirla despacio para ver el contenido, sentía curiosidad.  
- Son para ti.- escuchó entonces.  
Al parecer su padre le había pillado por sorpresa otra vez hurgando en sus cosas, como cuando era niño.  
Xellos no le miró, sonrió y abrió la caja entonces, como si de un juguete nuevo se tratara.  
En ella había cuatro amuletos, uno para un colgante, otro para el cinturón y dos más las muñecas.  
- Se llaman sangre de demonio, sirven para canalizar el poder de los reyes demonio.- Xellos por fin miro sorprendido a su padre.  
Tenía el pelo largo y laceo de un color negro azabache y ojos del mismo color, llevaba una túnica larga de color negro con unas enormes hombreras que caían sobre sus hombros, cada una formada por tres piezas a modo armadillo.  
- ¿Cómo los has hecho?  
- Soy el gran Lei Magnus, Nunca revelo los secretos de mis creaciones.  
- Debe haberte costado mucho hacerlos cuando no me lo dices.- rió Xellos mientras se los ponía.  
- En absoluto.- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba hasta su hijo.- Pensaba regalártelos cuando cumplieras mayoría de edad, pero has viajado y aprendido mucho, los creé hace no demasiado y he decidido que los tengas ya.- entonces su rostro se ensombreció.- Quizá más pronto de lo que crees necesites utilizarlos.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Xellos preocupado entonces y mirando su padre.  
- Creo que ambos sabemos que el día en que tengas que acabar conmigo está más cerca, ya conoces los motivos.  
- ¡No!- Gritó el chico haciendo un gesto con el brazo.- que tengas parte de ese monstruo no significa que vaya a salir algún día, él no se hará contigo, no lo permitiré.- Lei sonrió levemente.  
- Xellos, eres mi hijo y me importas, pero cada vez la lucha que mantengo con esa parte de Ojo de Rubí que se haya en mi interior es más dura, ambos sabemos que no podré luchar siempre.- entonces hizo una breve pausa.- Escucha, quiero que si me transformo en un monstruo acabes conmigo.  
- ¡¿Qué dices?!  
- ¡Eres el único que puede hacerlo, necesito que me prometas que lo harás!- gritó el hombre entonces.  
- No puedo hacer eso.- dijo entonces en voz baja.- ¡No puedes pedirme eso!- gritó.  
Lei Magnus Guardó silencio y un antiguo reloj en el salón de la planta superior marcó las doce, ambos no dijeron nada mientras cada golpe de campana en el mismo resonaba en cada una de las lujosas estancias de la enorme mansión.  
Apenas cesó el sonido el hombre sonrió y levantó la cabeza.  
- Es tarde, deberías dormir, aprovecha ahora para descansar.- tras decir aquello subió las escaleras dejando a Xellos solo el cual dio un golpe en la mesa a la vez que agachaba la cabeza frustrado.  
levantó entonces la vista despacio y liberó un suspiro.  
Sabía que aquello tendría que pasar tarde o temprano, pero no quería aceptarlo, era toda la familia que le quedaba.  
Lentamente se apartó de la mesa y se dispuso a ir a descansar su habitación, al pisar el primer escalón se giró levemente, contempló el laboratorio y extendió el brazo susurrando unas palabras.  
El fuego, quedó entonces congelado.  
Observó la escena, negó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras.

Habían pasado unas dos horas tras la conversación con su padre y Xellos no podía dormir.  
El joven permanecía ensimismado mirando por la ventana.  
La hermosa luz de la luna bañaba en plata las hojas de los árboles, movidas de cuando en cuando por alguna ráfaga de suave viento haciendo del efecto algo mucho más hermoso.  
Por alguna extraña razón aquella imagen le hacía sentir en paz, tranquilo, le relajaba, justamente lo que en aquel momento tanta falta le hacía.  
En ese mismo instante escuchó un silbido tras él, el joven sonrió, se giró y miró sin inmutarse a la mujer que se hallaba frente a él, a la cual sacaba una media cabeza de altura.  
Era muy hermosa, de largo cabello ondulado que caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y de un color plateado, sus enormes ojos eran de color ámbar, su piel era tostada y vestía una larga túnica de un estilo griego que combinaba con tacones que estilizaban sus ya largas y hermosas piernas, como complementos llevaba unas grandes cantidades de brazaletes, tobilleras y colgantes.  
- Hola Xellos.- dijo ella sutil y sensualmente.  
- Vaya, tú por aquí.- dijo entonces el aludido.- tan hermosa como siempre, Zellas.  
Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.  
- Veo que has decidido volver a tu ciudad natal, ¿no te aburres?- dijo la mujer caminando hacia él.  
- Bueno, pronto volveré a marcharme, este lugar…- entonces agachó la cabeza apenado unos segundos.- creo que no me hace sentir bien.  
- ya veo.- dijo la demonio sutilmente.- Y dime querido, ¿has pensado en la propuesta que te hice?  
- Zellas ya te dije y vuelvo a repetirte que no pienso unirme a los demonios.  
- ¿de momento?  
- Nunca.- contestó él volviendo a mirar por la ventana.  
- Xellos, querido, nunca digas nunca, ¿Quién sabe cuándo puede pasar algo que te haga cambiar de opinión?- el chico gruñó ante tales palabras para deleite de la señora de las bestias.  
Esta guardó silencio unos segundos.  
- Dime, si algún día, despertara el monstruo que hay en tu padre ¿Qué harías?  
- ¡Eso no va a pasar!- contesto Xellos poniéndose a la defensiva, pero sin dejar de observar por la ventana.  
- Si tú lo dices…- dijo Zellas mirándose las uñas.- pero, ¿Y si pasara?  
Esperó respuesta y se percató entonces de que el chico parecía ignorarla, decidió entonces aproximarse entonces hacia él y se asomó para ver que era aquello que le distraía a la vez que se aferraba a su cuello desde su espalda mientras Xellos ni se inmutaba.  
Él sabía quién y lo que era Zellas, sin embargo, al igual que aquel paisaje, le atraía de alguna forma y le hacía sentir tranquilo, de cuando en cuando tenía que recordarse a si mismo que esa mujer era peligrosa, es más, que no era una mujer y que podía matarle si quería, pero por alguna extraña razón la dejaba ejercer aquellos gestos tan, vivos, esos gestos tan femeninos y que podían ser tan sensuales o maternales, dependiendo de la situación y que en aquel momento, al igual que contemplar el paisaje, le hacían sentir mejor.

La había conocido hacia unos años, una señora oscura que apenas tenía siervos y que al parecer se divertía entre los humanos, comportándose algunas veces de forma más humana incluso que él, teniendo vicios como el fumar y beber alcohol, e incluso mostrando algunos de sus defectos.  
Ella no hacía más que insistir para que Xellos formara parte de los demonios, de sus demonios, siempre le decía que le convertiría en una pieza clave de su ejército, pero él no tenía interés.

- Interesante…- dijo la mujer susurrando a su oído y haciéndole despertar de su ensimismamiento.- ¿sabes? Desde la ventana de una de las torres de mi isla se puede contemplar este paisaje casi todas las noches, a veces me quedo observándolo durante horas.- entonces se rió y se aparto de Xellos.- es curioso que los demonios también sepamos admirar la belleza del mundo cuando nuestra finalidad es destruirlo.  
- ¿Seguro que lo es?- dijo Xellos entonces y girándose y sonriendo mientras situaba el dedo índice frente a su rostro y guiñaba un ojo.  
Aquello cogió por sorpresa a la señora de las bestias la cual se alejo un par de pasos de él y le observo como un cachorro que olisquea algo que le atrae pero le hace desconfiar.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Veamos, los demonios vivís de emociones negativas, si el mundo quedara destruido ¿Qué emoción negativa podría alimentaros?- Zellas observó al chico pensativa.  
- No te entiendo.  
- Tarde o temprano todos los seres se acostumbran al sufrimiento hasta que les pasa desapercibido, hay que crear nuevas situaciones para que haya más dolor del que alimentaros, si todo eso dejara de existir ¿de qué os alimentaríais los demonios? La destrucción de algo es un suicidio, ¿quieres morir Zellas?  
- No claro que no.- contesto ella de una forma tan inocente que casi rozaba la ingenuidad.  
- En ese caso no puedes desear la destrucción.- concluyó Xellos riendo ante la perplejidad de Zellas a la vez que se apoyaba en el alfeizar de la ventana.  
Ella permaneció pensando unos segundos más y a continuación sonrió.  
- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.- fue el turno de Xellos de sorprenderse.- Tienes una forma de pensar, diferente a la del resto de los humanos, y a veces hasta tiene lógica, ¿Por qué no te lo piensas y te unes a mi ejercito? Necesito de alguien que lo dirija.- Continuó ella sensualmente, acercándose a él hasta dejar su rostro a unos centímetros del de Xellos y poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho del chico.  
- No seas pesada ¿Por qué yo? ¿Solo porque pienso diferente?- replicó él apartando de forma delicada la mano de la demonio.  
- Que va.- dijo ella suavemente y sonriendo a la vez que le lanzaba una seductora mirada.- ese es uno de los otro es que se aproxima una guerra, una guerra importante.- prosiguió poniendo el dedo índice debajo de sus perfectos labios y levantando la mirada.- y tengo un problema un poco serio, ya te conté que yo tenía una sacerdotisa, que murió a causa del maldito Dynast, la mató una de sus generales.- en ese momento entornó la mirada molesta.- el caso es…- prosiguió ella, caminando de un lado a otro.- que tampoco tengo un general, y entonces pensé "vaya, ¿quién podría encargarse de ambas cosas?"- paró en seco y miró a Xellos nuevamente.- fue un par de días después, que supe que tu padre era Lei Magnus, y tu madre una sacerdotisa de Cepheed…- sonrió de nuevo y liberó un suspiro.- así que me dije, "es el candidato perfecto".  
- ¡¿Pero tú que te crees?!- dijo Xellos.- ¿¡qué voy a aceptar como si fuera un puesto de hostelero en un restaurante barato!?- dijo con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación.  
- Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así querido.- dijo la mujer riendo.  
- sea como fuera ya sabes lo que opino.  
- Vale, eso dices ahora, tengo toda la eternidad para convencerte.- en ese instante dejó de sonreír y apuntó con un dedo hacia la ventana.  
- Oye, ¿qué es eso? ¿No es humo? Parece que sale del pueblo.- Xellos se giró repentinamente y observó la columna de humo que efectivamente parecía provenir del pueblo.  
- ¿Qué es…? ¡No puede ser!- enfocó entonces la vista y su corazón se heló unos instantes.  
Parecía haber unos cuatro dragones sobrevolando el pueblo.  
- ¡Tengo que ir a ayudar!- gritó entonces.  
- E… espera.- dijo Zellas.- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Si te enfrentas a esos cuatro Dragones a la vez tu solo pueden matarte!  
-No, no puedo dejar que esos monstruos maten a más gente.- contestó Xellos.  
Segundos después cruzó la puerta y la mujer por su parte se cruzó pero de brazos, sintiéndose indignada e ignorada.  
Liberó entonces un suspiro de resignación.  
No podía dejar que mataran a ese humano, ella se había propuesto que formara parte de su ejército.  
-¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?!- dijo llevándose la mano a la frente.- a veces estaría bien que alguien me recordara porqué tengo que ayudarle.-bufó molesta.  
A continuación desapareció de la estancia.

El chico salió de su cuarto y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Lei.  
- ¡¿padre?!- gritó entonces.  
Abrió la puerta y no se encontraba allí, fue en ese momento en el que opto por salir hacia el pueblo, no había tiempo que perder.

Xellos llegó a la aldea, y miró a su alrededor, las llamas devoraban la misma mientras un grupo de personas trataban de defenderse de los dragones dorados.  
Se dispuso a ayudarles y en ese instante uno de los dragones le lanzó una bocanada de fuego.  
De forma casi instintiva y sin necesidad de realizar ningún tipo de invocación creó un escudo impidiendo que le hirieran.  
Bajó la guardia y fue entonces cuando se percató de que otro lagarto con alas se dirigía a atacarle.  
Xellos no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero unos segundos antes de que aquella criatura le alcanzara cayó al suelo fulminada.  
Miró a su espalda y contempló a Zellas tras él con un brazo extendido ¿le había salvado ella?  
- Tienes que irte de aquí tu vida corre peligro.- dijo la mujer con una extraña tranquilidad.  
En ese momento otro dragón se abalanzo sobre Xellos y la demonio, este cogió por sorpresa a la señora oscura que salió despedida hacia atrás golpeándose contra una de las cabañas y de paso derrumbándola, Xellos tuvo tiempo de apartarse cayendo al suelo pero la bestia armada con una lanza se arrojó hacia él y apenas tuvo tiempo de reponerse cuando la misma le atravesó el hombro derecho.

Le faltaba el aire, casi no podía respirar, cayó al suelo hacia atrás, el calor de las llamas y el humo no ayudaban, abrió los ojos de par en par tratando de no dejar de ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor y todo parecía lejano, trató de arrastrarse entonces ayudándose con el brazo izquierdo, y el dragón al darse cuenta de ello trató de clavarle la lanza nuevamente, pero justo antes, cuando los brazos de aquella criatura se alzaban para clavar la lanza y ejercer el golpe final pudo ver como la misma caía muerta al suelo casi sobre él.  
Alcanzó a pensar que se trataba nuevamente de Zellas, pero nada más alejado de la realidad.  
- p… ¿padre?- dijo entonces.  
Lei Magnus en ese momento le miró.  
Aquel no era su padre, no era Lei Magnus.  
Xellos sintió en ese instante que todo se derrumbaba, no necesitó nada más que aquella mirada para saber que su padre había desaparecido, que ya no estaba ahí, que aquel cuerpo había arrancado el alma de aquel hombre para ser ocupado por la más temible oscuridad y que el momento había llegado.  
En ese instante todo se volvió borroso y segundos después oscuro.

Xellos abrió los ojos despacio, se encontraba en su cama, pero sentía como si una aguja helada traspasara su hombro, recordó entonces lo sucedido, al menos gran parte de ello, y con ello lo último, su padre, Lei Magnus finalmente había sido poseído por el monstruo que residía en su alma.  
- Vaya, vaya, parece que hemos tenido suerte.- dijo la voz de la mujer riendo.  
- Así que eres tu quien me ha traído aquí.- afirmó Xellos.  
Intento moverse cuando el dolor le hizo caer hacia atrás.  
Zellas se acercó a él y se agachó a su lado.  
- No tenemos mucho tiempo así que iré al grano.-dijo la demonio sonriendo pensativa.- Sigues vivo gracias a un pacto conmigo, pero es temporal, tu padre ahora es ojo de rubí, y los dragones dorados han destruido tu pueblo.  
- Eres perfecta dando ánimos.- dijo Xellos.  
- Sabes lo que quiero.  
- Así que pretendes aprovecharte de la situación.- rió el.- vaya, que oportunista eres Zellas, tu sí que sabes aprovechar las ocasiones.  
- No respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿Qué pasaría si tu padre se convirtiera en ojo de Rubí?- el chico recordó la situación y miró al techo.- Escucha querido, no tenemos mucho tiempo, estas cerca de morir, solo puedo prolongar tu vida unos minutos…  
- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?- dijo él mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.- ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?- Zellas se puso en pie y se quedo pensativa unos instantes.  
- Yo fui a hablar contigo porque tu padre no estaba en la mansión, había recibido una nota en el pueblo indicando que si no iba este sería destruido, quizá fue una trampa de los dragones dorados, pero al matarle en lugar de acabar con él despertaron a Shabranigudú.  
- Ellos… me lo han quitado todo.- dijo entonces él entornando los ojos.  
Zellas en ese instante se dio cuenta de que había elegido el camino equivocado para convencer a Xellos de que se uniera a su ejército, no era ofreciéndole servir a su padre, él no era tan estúpido, era consciente de que Lei Magnus como tal estaba muerto, sin embargo su odio a los dragones dorados era una herida en la que debía indagar.  
- Puedes vengarte…- susurró ella a su oído.  
Xellos la miró entonces sorprendido.  
-Vamos, no me mires así, tu padre lo habría hecho, mataron a su esposa y de no estar yo a ti, si él fuera quien estuviera en tu situación acabaría con esos malditos dragones dorados.- Xellos lo recapacitó unos segundos, Zellas tenía razón, por otro lado él deseaba hacerlo, deseaba aniquilarlos, pero quizá convertirse en demonio…  
En ese instante se sobrecogió de dolor, casi no podía respirar, si no aceptaba el trato de Zellas moriría sin remedio y ellos aquellos seres, los dragones dorados no recibirían su castigo.  
- Si te conviertes en mi general y sacerdote te dejaré acabar con ellos, Yo no sirvo a Shabranigudú, ¿sabes? sirvo a la diosa de la pesadilla eterna, ella me creó, no fue Ojo de rubí.  
Entonces hizo una breve pausa mientras Xellos la escuchaba confuso, desconocía aquel dato.  
Mientras tanto ella prosiguió sin percatarse de aquella confusión en el chico.  
-Pronto empezará una batalla contra los dioses, pero también entre los señores oscuros, para demostrar al Rey demonio de nuestro mundo quien es más poderoso, yo te necesito para mi guerra, quiero sobrevivir, y tú quieres vengarte de los dragones dorados, te han quitado a tu padre, te quitaron a tu madre y han destruido tu hogar.- continuó. - Todos esos niños, esas mujeres, esa joven con tantos sueños para el futuro, tu familia, puedes dejar de ser un simple humano y acabar con todos ellos.- continuó Zellas.  
- ¿y después?- preguntó el casi sin fuerzas.  
Ella sonrió entonces triunfante.  
- Después podrás seguir sirviéndome o morir.- el también sonrió, ¿Qué podía esperar?, era una de los señores oscuros.  
- De acuerdo, hazlo.- Ella asintió y sonrió complacida.  
- pero, con una condición.- la mujer le miró unos instantes y bufó molesta cruzandose de brazos.  
- Depende ¿Qué condición?  
- Tengo que matarle, como me pidió mi padre que hiciera.  
- No podre dejarte hacer eso.- dijo Zellas pensativa.  
El chico liberó un suspiro, pero antes de negarse a la petición de Zellas esta comenzó a hablar nuevamente.  
- No puedo dejarte matarle, pero puedo dejarte, pararle, o que ayudes a quienes pretendan hacerlo.- el chico sonrió entonces.  
- Supongo que eso, tendrá que valer.- contestó por fin.  
- Bien, entonces…- dijo la demonio volviendo a sonreír. -Tengo que "matarte" para que funcione.- En ese momento una espada apareció en su mano y miró la misma para a continuación contemplar al aludido.- si sientes dolor o miedo, aférrate a mi.- Xellos la miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada al respecto. - Tienes que levantarte.- dijo Zellas entonces, el asintió, ignoró todo el dolor que sentía, todo el sufrimiento, era mejor no pensarlo, tropezó entonces hacia delante pero Zellas le sujetó.  
Por algún motivo había dejado de sonreír, había conseguido lo que quería, ¿o… tal vez no?  
ella levantó la vista e intercambió una mirada con él ¿Por qué no le agradaba tanto como creía hacer aquello? ¿Por qué no le hacía sentir bien convertir en demonio a aquel humano? Aquello jamás le había pasado.  
Zellas entonces y sin mediar más palabra agachó la cabeza y le atravesó con la espada.  
Lo último que Xellos pudo recordar fue como se aferraba a la mujer, mientras esta pronunciaba unas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido para él y acariciaba su pelo.

Después todo se volvió oscuro, otra vez.

Cuando Xellos abrió los ojos nuevamente se hallaba en una cama mullida, pero ya no era la suya.  
Los recuerdos de lo sucedido eran confusos pero suficientes.  
Se levantó mareado y vio ropa sobre una silla cercana junto con sus amuletos, aquellos que le había regalado su padre. ¿Había ido Zellas a buscarlos?  
Apenas terminó de vestirse cuando Zellas Irrumpió en la estancia.  
- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi general y sacerdote?- dijo de forma sutil.  
Xellos sonrió cínicamente.  
- Diferente.- entonces se llevó la mano a su hombro la cual no mostraba ningún tipo de herida.- Diferente, y mejor que nunca.-se aproximo a la ventana y observó el hermoso paisaje de los dominios de Zellas, La isla de los lobos, sin embargo aquello no despertaba ningún sentimiento en él a pesar de parecerse tanto al paisaje que había mirado la noche anterior.  
- Y dime querido.- dijo la Señora oscura aproximándose a él y abrazándole desde su espalda mientras ponía las manos en el pecho de él.- ¿Qué es lo primero que hará mi general y sacerdote?  
- Lo primero.- dijo Xellos entornando la mirada.-Lo primero será impartir entre los dragones dorados un baño de sangre, digno del principal siervo de la señora de las bestias.  
Zellas sonrió complacida y se aferró con más fuerza a su nuevo y más importante sirviente, mientras levemente asomaba sus ojos tras él para observar la hermosa Luna llena sobre el bosque y el mar mientras los lobos aullaban en los dominios de la señora de las bestias.


End file.
